From Dokuro to Nikaido-sensei(Vignette)
by 7Annabelle43
Summary: Short moments of how Dokuro grew up to Nikaido Yuri after Keima returned. There are going to be some pieces where you have to imagine how it would happen in between some short moments.
1. Name

Name

A young girl was wearing what appear to be a school uniform and a purplr collar around her neck. She floated above a mansion, looking though every window until her eyes landed on the person she is looking for. A youthful man in his sixties was reading a piece of paper from a pile of papers. She knocked on his window. Shoutaro looked up from his papers to see Dokuro. He blinked in recognition and opened the window.

"You were with Keima. Who are you?"

"Dokuro."

"Dokuro?"

Dokuro nodded. "Dokuro."

"You don't have a full name?"

"Dokuro's name is just Dokuro."

Shoutaro rubbed his face. "I see...However today, people have more than one part of a name, usually a last and a first. And Dokuro is a strange name to have, since it means skeleton. I think you need a different name."

"Why?"

"Well, you don't want a name that attract too much attention. And why is your name Dokuro?"

"It is my name from Hell."

"Hell?!"

"Someone in Hell is also called Dokuro. I think she is me."

"That is bad. If your name is from Hell and you are from a demon than you should get a human name."

The girl suddenly took a serious expression. "I know. I am of someone who is well known in Hell. I should get a new name, but how."

"...Usually parents name their children because of a meaning or after someone or of something around them."

Dokuro nodded a looked around to spot a magazine on the floor. She picked it up and showed it to Shoutaro.

"Nikaido Station?"

She nodded. "Okay. But you need another part of a name. How about..." Shoutaro looked pass the window to a lily pond."

"How about Yuri? Yuri means lily."

Dokuro nodded again. The president of the Shiratori company smiled. "You are now Nikaido Yuri."

"Nikaido Yuki," the girl repeated in a hushed tone happily.


	2. Before School

Before School

_First Day_

"This is Nikaido Yuri, she will be living with us starting today. I would like for you to take care of her. Any questions?"

A butler spoke out hesitantly.

"Um, sir. Why is she staying here? And why are we the only ones here?"

"Ah, I forgot to explain. My age must be getting to me. You do remember about the devils that I told you before?"

The servants all answered. "Yes sir."

"I did tell you of a unique boy who helped me, right?"

"Yes sir."

"This girl helped the boy back then. I would like you to help her in return."

"Excuse me my rudeness, sir. But how did this girl help against the devils?"

Yuri looked at Shoutaro, who nodded. She did what she can do that other humans cannot, convincing them. Shoutaro looked at each of them.

"Kirara."

"Yes, sir?" asked a young maid with brown hair.

"Please teach her how to...well, how humans live here."

"Yes, sir." said the maid as she bowed her head.

_Chopstricks_

Kirara put down the dishes on the table. "I did the cooking for today. Tomorrow, you will start learning how to cook...You don't know how to use chopsticks?"

Dokuro or Yuri now, nodded, holding the two separate sticks in two separate hands like they were drumsticks. The maid stared in surprise and helped Yuri how to hold.

"Well, first place one chopstick on your thumb and middle finger. Yes like that. Hold the other chopstick with your thumb and index finger. No, no, no, yes. Like that. You don't know which finger is which?"

Yuri shook her head. Kirara felt like sighing.

_Sister_

"Urara-sama! You mustn't go there!"

"But this is my house!"

"It's your grandfather's order."

The butler left as Urara pouted. "Well, Grandpa said I can grow up slowly and I can be a kid so..."

The little girl pushed open the sliding doors to see Yuri with an open book. "Who are you?"

"Huh?"

Yuri look up from her book to see the same girl that Keima had once targeted. She smiled. "Hello, I'm Nikaido Yuri. What is your name?"

"Urara! I'm Shiratori Urara!" Forgeting the fact that the stranger is in her house, she pointed to the book.

"This? It's book of folktales." Urara climbed onto the bed and put herself next to Yuri.

"What does it say?"

"It's about a..." As Yuri continued, Urara struggled closer to her and she draped her arm over the child after a bit of hesitation, like she had heard from the other Dokuro. After a few minutes, Yuri looked over to the child.

"Urara?" The girl had fallen asleep on her lap.

"Mom..."

"Mom? Oh, right..."

Yuri remembered Urara was a host before and why. She was about continue reading on her own when the door opened again.

"Urara-sama?!" called out a woman with short in a suit.

_Clothing_

"Yuri, help me clean up Shoutaro-san's room. Yuri?"

"Kirara. What is this?"

Kirara looked back to see the innocent girl staring at a magazine.

"Oh, you found his secret slash. You do not want to..." Kirara stopped as she grinned.

"Of course!

After Kirara told Yuri to put away the magazine and finished cleaning, she took her away to Yuri's bedroom while grabbing some clothes from her room.

"Try this out!"

"Wait. Kirara, what are we doing?"

"We are dressing you up and then we will you show to Shoutaro-san."

Yuri keep changing clothes until Kirara felt it was right. They headed to his room. Kirara knocked on the door.

"Come in. Kirara? I-"

The head brushed deeply with a dripping nose as he saw what Yuri was wearing. He glared at his niece as Kirara grinned.

"Kirara..." he warned.

"But uncle! You love this kind of stuff!"

He sighed. "Yuri."

"Yes?"

"You must never, ever dress like this again. In fact, you must always dress more then that."

"Okay?"

_Goodbye_

"You sure you want to go?" asked Shoutaro.

"Yes," answered Yuri, her bang over her face.

"No! Yuri-nee! Don't go!" wailed his granddaughter, clinging onto her clothes.

"Urara-sama! You do not cling to people! That is not what a proper woman do!"

The ten year old sniffed and took a step back.

"You do remember which school you are going to?"

"Yes, Maijima Private High."

The head nodded. "You do remember my phone number? For that day?"

"Of course, anything for Nii-san."

"Take care in your new apartment," said Kirara.

"You too. Thank for everything, Shoutaro-san," said Yuri as she bowed.

"Be well, Nikaido Yuri. Until that day."

She nodded. "Until that day."


	3. Student

Student

_Transfer_

"Nikaido Yuri?" asked a male teacher.

"Yes?"

"I'm Nishimura Yukai. I'll be your homeroom teacher starting today."

"Hello, Nishimura-sensei. I be in your care."

"I'll show you to your classroom." Her new teacher lead her to a classroom. "Wait here a bit. Come in when I call your name."

Yuri nodded and waited in the hallway as the teacher closed the door and started talking to the class.

"Nikaido! Nikaido!"

Yuri pushed opened the doors and walked next to the teacher. "This is Nikaodo Yuri. She will be with us the rest of the year. Yuri introduce yourself."

"Hello. I'm Nikaido Yuri. Please to meet you."

_Basketball_

"Hey, Nikaido. Have you join any club?"

"No, Misaki. I haven't."

"You should have by now. If you don't, you won't get into any good colleges."

"Huh? Oh, right. Which one should I join?"

"Well, you're in great shape, better in PE than anyone in your class really, so how about joining the basketball team?!"

"Okay."

_Akari Kurakawa_

"You let me go!" cried Yuri, glaring at the remaining Vintage member whose face portrayed nothing but to attack her again. Her high school uniform was ripped a bit. Somehow, her powers were not helping her as it should be. Years ago, when Nii-san was still here, she could very easily just rip this hagoromo apart. Right now however, she was wrapped up in this cloth.

"You!" A scythe sliced the hagoromo, freeing her from the Vintage. "What are you doing?! It's against the rule to hurt a human or a devil!," asked a girl with two uneven pigtails. The Vintage only stared at her before disappearing. The devil grunted and looked at Yuri. "Well, at least you're safe. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Nikaido Yuri."

"Than what are you? A human isn't strong enough to defeat one of us, let alone against several of them."

"Uh...um...uh..."

"Oh well. I can just ask Chief Dokuro."

After her other self explained about it. "She looks just like how I use to look before the war! Young and Dashing!"

_Human_

"Akari, I would like to speak to this human."

"Eh, but why, Chief?"

"Alone."

"...Yes, Chief."

"Oh, and make sure no Vintage is around."

"Of course, Chief."

After both Dokuros waited awhile to make sure that no one is listening, Dokuro spoke.

"So how are you? We haven't spoken to each other for a while now."

"I'm okay. I can stil fight off Vintage, but for some reason, I couldn't break their hagomoro. It's almost like my powers are gone."

"Your powers are gone?" asked her other self.

"Yes."

Dokuro thought for a bit.

"Have you ever thought that, perhaps, you are becoming human, Yuri?"

Yuri widen her eyes. Not once had she thought that may have happen.

"Now that Vintage is aware of you..." Dokuro seem to turn to something and tapped something. "Akira! I need you to do something." Akira flew back.

"Akira, this girl will be your buddy."

"What?! How is a human suppose to help me?!"

"Didn't you notice that she defeat a few of the Vintage members around her?"

"...but she doesn't have any powers in her..."

"You can lent her some, can't you?"

The demon tried for one more time. "But what if I had to be far from her? She may be strong but she couldn't break the hamogoro earlier."

"You can still leave a way so that your powers stays in her. How about the collar she is wearing?"

"..."

"Can you?"

"...Of course, Chief."

_Career_

"So what is your choice, Yuri? I plan to own flower shop."

"A teacher."

"Teacher?"

"Yep, so I can be close to Onii-chan!" said Yuri, cheerfully.

"This Oni-chan...Is he a teacher?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah, he is!"

_"He's a student about four years younger than I am,"_ Yuri thought as Misaki noticed a change in her friend.

_Win_

Nikaido drummed the ball on the ground. She risked a look to the board, showing a few seconds left. Both teams were at a stalemate. The opposing team was prepared to block her. She looked around to see Jun in a perfect position, with her capabilities, to get to the basket. She faked a rush to the opposing team member and threw a ball to her teammate, who rushed in.

She ducked under an opposing member and spun around another. She used her free arm to prevent another from snatching the ball and dunked the ball into the basket. The game soon ended with them winning.

"Lets take a picture!" said some of the members, with everyone agreeing. They started deciding what will be in the picture with them. Their coach held a camera, waiting.

"Let's hold the cheering flag the school made for us!"

The members held the flag in front of them.

"Wait, Nagase, Nikaido, you two should be in front of the flag," said the coach after looking though the camera.

"Eh?" said a shocked Jun

"Alright," said

"Yeah Jun, you should hold the trophy too!"

"No, wait..."

Despite the protests, in the end, the whole group happily took a picture with some team members holding a cheering flag with both Jun holding the trophy for shooting the last shot and Nikaido as their captain.

_Jun_

"Senpai! Congratulation!"

"Ah, Jun."

"I'll do my best as the new captain of the girls basketball team!"

"Alright. Do your best then, Jun."

_Request_

"So, Yuri, Have you decide which school you are going to teach?" asked her friend.

"...I don't know..." At that moment, her phone rang. "Wait a second, Misaki. Hello?"

"Hello, Yuri, or should I call by your original name?"

"Shoutaro-san. I thought you weren't suppose to call me until that day?"

"No, but Urara was wondering how you are? You are her sister figure, after all."

"Tell her I'm doing alright and that I'll visit her later. She is going to America for her space dream soon."

"She is. How you became her sister figure is beyond me. Do you remember how she was against you, saying the house is for me and her?"

"Of course. How could I forget such a time?" She answered and giggle at the memories. "Oh, right, can you do something for me, Shoutaro-san?"

"Oh, Shoutaro-san, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it? Even now, I still feel like I owe him."

"Can I teach at the school he is going to?"

"...You can. I'll just tell the chairman about this."

"Really?! Thank you!"

"Is that all, Yuri?"

"Yes! Thank you, Shoutaro-san!"

"Ha, ha. No need to thank me. I shouldn't waste anymore of your time. Until tonight, Yuri."

"Yeah, until tonight. Bye, Shotaro-san."

"Good-bye."

Yuri closed her phone and turned back to her friend, who was smiling at her.

"...Is there something on my face?"

"Nope. Just that you're different from when we first meet," Misaki chirped.

"How?"

"Let's see...You don't speak in a monotone anymore, you're more emotional when it comes to things other than that brother you randomly love to talk about and...well...there isn't anything else..."

"Have I really change that much?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Added some parts.**


	4. Teacher

Teacher

A middle school boy in his uniform was playing his PFP in the middle of his homeroom class. Nikaido looked at the one whom she view as her older brother annoyed. She curl up the workbook she was holding and walked up to him, tapping her shoulder.

"Are you enjoying your game, Katsuragi-kun?"

Back then, she was surprised to learn that he would be going to her class. She would have call him 'Oni-chan' back and jumped on him if it weren't for the fact he doesn't her yet and made her refrain herself. After a few days, she felt fine to go near him and longer to speak to him.

"What could be more fun than your homeroom teacher's class?"

Her 'brother' paused a bit to push his glasses up and replied.

"Sensei, there are 5012 games more fun than your lesson-" The answer made her angry, knowing just what games he play.

"-15 just as fun" Well, at least there are some that are just as fun as her class.

"-and 1 game more boring." Which clicked open her curiosity.

"Oh, and which is that?"

"Could you please wait until I reach a save point?"

Nikaido twitched inwardly. _"Did Onii-chan just..."_

The teacher started hitting him.

Smack.

_How dare he._

Smack.

_Just disregard me._

Smack.

_When I was working._

Smack.

_For him._

Smack.

_And others he care._

Smack.

_Teaching him even._

Smack.

_And you just play._

Smack.

_With **your** girls._

Smack.

_In your PFP._

Smack.

_Onii-chan._

Smack.

_I want to tell you._

Smack.

_But I can't._

* * *

"You sure that guy can stop Vintage?" asked Akari after watching one of his conquests.

"I quite certain, Akari-sama. He has, after all, stopped an endless cycle."

"Oh. If you think of him that way then he must be a perfect human."

"..."

The student-like devil was putting boxes together with machine parts. "What are you making, Akari-sama?"

"A human."

?

* * *

**Don't remember what they said to each other at that one point.**


End file.
